The jounin exams 2
by mistkimoto
Summary: Continues my stroy. The lighting village has some connections with mistku and Naruto....How are Naruto and mistku connected? READ AND REVIEW to find out. You wont be disapointed!
1. Back together again

The joinin exams 2 - chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own naruto!!!!

* * *

It was like anyone day in the great leaf village. Naruto and his new buddy Mistku were scrubbing the Hokage rock faces again. Sasuke and sakura were training hard for upcoming deadly missions. 

Hinata was looking at a picture of her naruto on that very night he took here out on their first date. Kiba and Mizu were at the pet shop looking at dogs.

Aiko and julie were hanging out with kiba and mizu. Shikamaru , chouji , and ino were at the ramen shop filling chouji's bottemless pit of a stomach.Shino was out on a couple of missions with his father while Neji and tenten were at the Hyuuga compund.

"hey naruto wanna go get some ramen after this, ill buy!" "are you kidding of course I'll go!!!!!" Naruto created thousands of clones to clean the faces with unbelieveable speed. "done!"

They walked down the street towards the ramen shop when two ANBU agents stopped them. "there is a all leaf nin meeting at the hokage's building."

Naurot and mistku hurried over to the hokage's building. He couldn't remeber the last time the entire village has all been together in the village at the same time.

When they arrived at the meeting they saw all of their old friends there. That annoying grandson of the old hokage was already a Elite chunnin.

"Ok all nins." "the lighting village has invaded the Sound , Rain and cloud villages." "unfortanly the lighting village won the small war with the three countries."

"We , and the stone counrty have decide to house in all refugees." "To let you all know that in those three countries it is the worset setting imangiable." "so the sitiation is that if one lighting nin steps within ours or the other villages borders we will come to a state of war."


	2. Sunset of romance

The joinin exams 2: chapter 2

disclimer: i dont own own naruto!!!

* * *

After the village wide meeting. Naruto , mistku went to their most favorite place in the entire world. The ramen shop. Sick with boredness shikamaru and ino follow along. "so ino your mom owns the flower shop on the corner?" "yea mistku , i just run it for her a lot." "oh." 

Their ramen came. They all had the same food. It was nice warm noddles that looked like gold. They were surrounded by soft sushi. Also with some warm chopped carrots , broccli and peaches on a side dish.

"Hey guys are you even worried at all about the whole war thing, i mean we haven't been in war for more than 40 years." Naruto asked the small group of friends. "well if you think about it we have each other and thats all we need to survive." Shikamaru added in.

"Shikamaru do you have a minute alone?" Ino asked.

"Sure Ino anything." Then went for a small walk down the street until they got to the small park. "shikamaru what do you think about when you look at the clouds?"

"Well Ino I think about a lot of things when i stare at the clouds , but there is one thing i think about the most." "What is that shikamaru?" "Its nothing its too troublesome."

The sun was setting in front of their very eyes. Ino put her head on shikamaru's shoulder. "Ino there is one thing you should know." "what is that Shikamaru?" "I love you." "I love you too."

They were staring into each others eyes they now felt whole. There in the sunset they shared their first and most memorable kiss. Both of them would remeber this moment for the rest of their lives.

**Meanwhile...In the hyuuga compound.**

Neji and Tenten were holding hands while walking in the moonlight. Neji was telling her about he life goals and his true feelings. "so neji you grabbed my hand so you could pull me over here and you are still holding my hand , what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Tenten i love you..." "Wow neji..." Tenten said as she started to cry. "tenten whats wrong ?" Neji said as he was comfronting her. "Its just you have no idea how long i have waited to hear that." "I love you too neji."

**Back with our favorite fools...**

"i geuss they will be gone for the rest of the day.." Mistku said. "I got dibbs on their ramen!!!!!" "no fair!!"

* * *

Well that was some more of the romance. Any way im am stuck between two Oc's that want to be with kiba. Tomboy14 and fearth the kitty ...so ladies review to me your real chocies or pm me...mistkimoto 


	3. fighting and romance mix!

The joinin exams 2 :chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own naruto!!!

* * *

The next day all of the jonin were called in for a small meeting. "ok all you jonin today is that day agian, the day where you get your genin teams." 

" I will read off the list." "there have been a few problems so 2 jonin to every 3 genin!"

**Naruto uzamaki and Hinata hyuuga - Rotra muzha , mushai karti , and bobroka .**

**Tenten and Neji Hyuuga - Irito Hyuuga , karsha Tzua , and tarka light**

**Katarsha tori and Mistku martai - mistka marati , tishi nara , and hanabi hyuuga.**

**Sasuke uchia and sakura harnuo - konahamaru , and his friends.**

**Kiba and julie- abik inzuka , jona tuza , and kuza tisha. **

**Akio you will be assiting kiba and julie.**

**Shino you alreadly know your fate , you a are now a member of the ANBU with chouji and shikamaru. **

"All you other older jonin will be helping out the ANBU."

Then a elite jonin came up to hokage and whispered some words into the hokage's ear. "everyone please leave except for mistku ." The hokage said.

Everyone left except naruto and mizu who hid behind the corner. "Mistku you are still very connected to your homeland the mist village right?" "yes i am still connected there." "well i have news that The lighting village invaded the rain counrty and burned the mist village to the ground with the entire counrty."

Mistku's heartbeat started to get faster. "was t-there any surviors?" "i am sorry no..."

Mistku walked out of the building to the outskrits.In the outskrits there was solid buildings that were really hard to knock down even with jutsu. Mistku walked out into the middle of the outskrits. "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **

His yell was heard throughout the entire village. Mistku's fists and eyes had blue flames steaming off him. He started to crush buildings with his fists. When naruto and mizu got there they saw him jump into the sky.

He had a huge red orb in his hand. he started to fall down on perpose. Katarsha got there with quick speed. Naruto knew he ahd to do something. so he got under the village size orb.

He started to hold the orb. But mistku was knocked out by a kunai. Naruto opened his nine tailed fox chakra. The orb was changing direction is was going towards the village. Naruto got in front of it so that his back was facing the orb. The orb was bruning naruto's back.

The entire village was watching naruto' s effort. Naruto turned around and went inside the orb. He sucked all of the energy into his body. He fell the huge crowd on the ground. They lifted their hands to carry him.They laid him brofre the jonin and the hokage.

Mistku ran through the crowd. He stopped when he saw naruto. Everyone backed up when mistku went over to naruto's body. Mistku was the only person that knew how to save him. Mistku preformed 20 hand signs. Then a bule orb came out of mistku's mouth. It landed in naruto's mouth.

Mistku's eyes turned white and he fell to the ground. Naruto was given the jutsu of life. Mistku didn't die at all in his clan only he can survive that and he did.

**In the hostpital...**

Mistku was just recovering up a little more and the medic said he sould be back on his feet in a day or so. Naurot came into mistku's room. "thank you , i could never repay you for that." "no problem." "well i brought you some fresh warm ramen!" "yum!"

**later that night...**

Naruto and hinata were already living in the same house. well its acutally naruto's aparment. "hey hinata , im back!" "oh hi naruto-kun i just shaped up the place a little, i missed you too much to do anything else.

A little bit later that night naruto took hinata out on a fancy dinner. At the end of the dinner . "hinata we have been going out for about a year now right?" "yes naruto-kun." Naruto gulped and got on one knee. "Hinata -chan will you marry me?" Hinata screamed inside her mind. "yes naruto i will marry you."

She took a better look at the ring. It had a dolphin on it . Her favorite animal. Naruto slid it onto her finger.

* * *

Sorry everyone that was kind of short. But it was really exciting...by that i mean the ending part...well i will have a update in about an hour or so... 

mistkimoto


	4. Big news and the lighting village

The joinin exams 2 : chapter 4

disclaimer: I dont own naruto!!!

* * *

**Naruto went to their home and had the most romanctic night of their lives. ...**

**The next morning...**

Naruto woke up , he felt like he had been reborn. He looked next to him to see hinata. He remebered the ring on their fingers. He heard a knock on the door. He got his usual clothes on and anwsered the door.

It was sakura and ino. "sakura , ino is there something wrong?" "the war has started..." "oh... well i have to get ready then." "ok naruto we will wait for you at the hokage building entrance." "ok.."

Naruto went upstairs to see hinata wide awake sitting on the bed. "naruto..." "yea hinata?" "I'm pregnant..."

All time just froze. Naruto was in deep thought. **Can i leave hinata and the baby so i can go to the war??? No i can't leave her like this. **

Naruto sat down next to hinata and held her hands. "hinata i want to tell you something." "what?" "the war has started."oh..." "what are we gonna do?"

"we will go and talk to our friends." "ok.."

So they both got their mission clothes on and went out the door.They walked all the way to the hokage's tower. All of the jonin and ANBU were on the ground infornt of the tower.

"All joinin and some ANBU will be aiding the other ninja!" The hokage stated. " All Chunnin and Genin will be defeneding the village while we are on our campiagn."

All of our favorite ninja met up at the park after the meeting. "so hinata you're pregenant?" Ino asked "yes." "ok well i have a person in my clan that transfers babies to other people , but they have to be your same age." "I' ll do it." Tenten said. "ok tenten willstay in the village with the baby ."

Then a Anbu agent popped up in front of all of them. "all girls and boys will be seprated during the war." "why?" "the enemey also has spilt them up so we are doing the same to match it." "ok..." The ANBU agent then disapeared in a wave of leafs.

**10:00 pm...(later)**

All of our favorite nins were sleeping in the same large room for the night. All of the guys couldn't sleep knowing they were going to war. All of the girls were really awake but were faking it , they were trying to listen to what the boys were talking about.

"So you guys couldn't sleep either?"mistku said softly . All of the others said "no way man" . "Hey guys we better get dressed the male's army is moving out in 30 minutes."Naruto said.

"good thing the girls aren't awake , so they dont see us getting dressed." Lee said.All of the girls were sweating and blushing a deep red.

But Ino and mizu were asleep the entire time. But they both woke up and got up for some water. When Ino opened her eyes she "looked" at the guys and fainted. Mizu's eyes were on fire . Naruto looked at her and said. "she must have looked at lee by accident.."

**1:00 am...**

Naurot and the guys said their goodbyes and wlaked off into the sunlight. About an hour later the girls moved out to...

**meanwhile in the lighting village...**

The streets were pouring with ninja...Then the hokage tower was a darkish red. Inside the hokage's son was killing prisoners with his lighting mace justsu. The next was prisoner was the hokage of the mist village. "my son will kill you..." "i would like to see that..." He then killed him.

* * *

I will make my chaps a little bit longer in the future...and um...wow...its 2:58 am...also you OCs PM me more... mistkimoto 


	5. Author's note 1

The joinin exams 2: author's note

* * *

Ok everyone i really have been updating fast but i plan on updating 5 chapters tommorw so keep reading! I LOVE YOU OC PEOPLE you guys give me soooooooo many ideas I oculdn"t do it without you guys or my loveable readers...

Please everyone reiview!!!


	6. Battle of the hidden waterfall village

The joinin exams 2 :chapter 6

Disclaimer: i dont own naruto!!!

* * *

The boys were running throughout the entire forest surrounding the village. They were set to fight the enemey forces in.. the hidden waterfall village... 

They moved with great speed and intelligance. Naruto and sasuke sent the ANBU forward to make sure the area is safe.

When they reached the hidden water village it was compeletly swarming with lighting ninja. The leaf nins moved in and killed all who were harming the waterfall citizens and ninja.

Naruto was passing all ninja with excellant speed, he used his clone jutsu and together they killed many... Mistku took his samurai sword and stabbed the enemey comander in the stomach.

When the battle was over only a few waterfalll ninja were left and their hokage missing. Naruto and sasuke sat down for a moment for a small chance to breath.

shikamaru looked at the ground it was shaking , he looked at the white mountain nearby. It was as white as the clouds. Then Shikamaru saw a black spec moving down the mountain.

Then he saw a dozen more soon enough there were thousnads of black dots. "Shino!" Shikamaru asked.

Shino sent a couple dozens of bugs but after a couple of minutes only one came back. It told him that there were thousands of ninja coming down the mountain.

"guys we have to charge them." Naruto said. "ok..." Mistku said. "charge!!!" All of the leaf ninja and eben some waterfall ninja charged at the incoming ninja. The enemey ninja stood their ground at threw wepons.

Hundreds of ninja stars and kunais were fired at our leaf ninja. Nearly one third of them went down during the first wave of weapons. The leaf nins took cover in the land between the village and the mountain.

The lighting ninja had made a huge level cut into the mountain to they could set up a small base. They also made small firing platforms.

"mistku!, we are going to move up the mountain , through the side path!" Naruto said. "ok i will keep them busy!"

Naruto and a few ninja moved tree to tree up a side path up the mountain.

Naruto and his fellow ninja moved into the base and took out the ninja throw weapons at their allies.

**with Mistku ...**

Mistku looked at the mountain , the enemey frontlines had pulled back into the base. "charge!!!!" All of the leaf ninja charged up the mountain .

The leaf ninja poured onto the enemey base camp , like water falling onto a dry bowl. When the battle was finally over naruto sat down onto a small bench.

_"Dear hinata, we have deafeated the lighting ninja in the hidden waterfall village; we are going to move onto the other villages soon. I love you hinata, stay safe..._

_Naruto kissed the letter and gave it to the mail carrier._

* * *

Well thats the first big battle of the war...more will be coming soon...All OCs please review and PM me as soon as possible...i need to figure out the parings...and some jutsu's...mistkimoto 


	7. war and neji's madness

The joinin exams 2: chapter 7

disclaimer: i dont own naruto!!!

* * *

At the girl leaf camp , hinata recived naruto's letter. She read it with great speed. She missed naruto very much, everyday she would think of him.

"hinata the enemey is closing in we have to get ready..." sakura said. They already defeated 15 small armies on the borders of their country. But these armies were 10 times smaller than the army that the guys faced.

They were supposed to meet up with the sand nins , rock nins and the rest of the grass nins. They kept on moving until they reached a 100 foot wall. They sent Ino , sakura and hinata to the toop to see if they can see anyone.

Hinata and sakura were already at the top. When ino finally got up there she noticed that hinata and sakura were crying.

She looked at the landscape. There were thousands of bodies, hundreds of thousands of bodies. The grass ,sound and rain villages were destroyed.

Then a huge army started to charge at the wall. All of the leaf nin girls hopped up onto the top of the wall.

All together they preformed one justsu. "boar , dragon , dog, horse , dog!!!" All of the leaf nins yelled at the same time. Millions of weapons poured down onto the oncoming army.

The wave of weapons killed about half of the army. All of the girls jumped down and charged. Akio killed dozens with her water stlye whip and shield. The enemey army retreated .

Then after a couple of hours the boys army came to area. The two armies joined together with hundreds of others from other lost armies.

**2 hours later...**

Naruto jumped off the wall and looked for hinata. When he saw her he rushed to her and gave her a huge hug**...(fearth the kitty...im sorry but you can't be paired up with kiba...please pm me to whoever you want to be paired up with...how about another charecter OC?)**

Kiba jumped off the wall and hugged akio. "i missed you..." " i missed you too kiba.." "oh and my dog grew a lot since you last saw him. He was big enough that kiba and akio could ride him. "and he found a mate..." Kiba whistled and three small puppies came out of his backpack.

" i named them mishi , akio and mistkimoto for some odd reason." kiba said. "aww they are so cute!!!!!!!" (im not saying your a girly girl tomboy14...)

Shikamaru was kissing ino on the lips in the middle of the camp. "Hey guys take a moment to breath...we have a long trip ahead of us.."

**Meanwhile...in the leaf village...**

Neji had stayed with tenten during her time with the baby. They already found a small house close to the hokage building. Neji was trying to put together a play-pin but he was having trouble.

"dang play pins ...i mean i never got one of these stupid things when i was a infant!!!!" neji shouted.

"oh neji be quiet just deal with it later.." tenten said softly while rocking back and forth in a wooden rocking chair.

Then all of a sudden tenten felt something wierd. "neji! I think my water just broke!!!"

* * *

Haha!!!! i love cliffies!!!!!!! lol well i had to chose the parings and justsu's sorry ...still pm me some thoughts you have about the 2nd stroy...

mistkimoto


	8. The birth of a new uzamaki

The joinin exams 2 :chapter 8

disclaimer: I dont own naruto...

* * *

**"neji ! i think my water just broke!!" **

Neji came rushing into the room. He noticed that tenten was in labor. He rushed tenten out the door...(haha )

**meanwhile...back at the leaf camp...**

Aiko was walking down the street looking for kiba. "kiba-kun! where are you?" Then all of a sudden she noticed that shino was following her. She stopped. "shino ...i just dont like you like that...ok?"

"I'm sorry..." . "just let me do this..."shino said to akio. "do what?" akio said. But she was cut off by shino's kiss on the lips.

"kiba!!" Akio cried. Aiko pushed him away. Then all of a sudden kiba was infront of shino with a kunai pointed at his throat. "Akio get on armuraku and get out of here." Akio got on the dog and rode to a safer location.

She watched as kiba pulled out some ninja stars."get out of here." kiba yelled. soon all of the leaf ninja were watching... Shino let out thousands of bugs. Kiba got on his dog and shino called in a bug the size of kiba's dog.

They both pulled out samurai swords and started to charge. But right when they clashed naruto stepped in the fight. His demon chakra was surrounding him. He grabbed both swords. His hand were all cut up.

"stop...shino just go back to the village." demon naruto said.

Shino backed off and disapeared into a wave of wind.

"naruto we should just go back to the village to regroup." Mistku said. "Ok..." naruto said.

All of the Jonin started to do hand signs. They opened a portal to their home village.Naruto and hinata stepped through first to see neji carring tenten to the hospital. "oh crud!" Naruto said. Hinata fainted in his arms.

"oh crud...umm we will see you guys later!" Naruto said. "naruto the baby is going to transfer back to its real mother 20 minutes before birth.!!" Mistku said. "ok!!" Naruto said.

"Naruto i feel so wierd..." Hinata said softly.

Naruto jumped from building to building."hold on hinata , just hold on!" But when he landed on top of the hokage building she could move anymore. "naruto!" "oh crud!" He put her down on top of the hokage building.

Then all of a sudden some doctors came with a small bed. They made two big tents on top of the building one for the birth and one for the waiting room.

All of our favorite ninja were in the waiting room in the hokage building. "push!" Hinata kept on pushing. "ok hinata one last big push..." "push!" Then that exact second the baby came out , naruto had nearly passed out.

After all of the cleaning up was done and the baby was all clean. Naruto and hinata got to see the baby. "Uh...Ms. uzamaki you have twins." The doctor said. "oh wow.." Hinata said with joy.

They went down the hall to see the babies. When they finally saw what their long-time love created they cried with joy. There were twins. One Boy One girl. The boy had naruto's hair with hinata's eyes.

The girl had hinata's hair but it was longer and she had hinata's eyes. Naruto grined at what he saw next , he noticed that the boy had naruto's body and he also had naruto's whiskers.

"so hinata what do you want to name them?" "how about i name the girl and you name the boy?" Hinata said. "ok.." "Umm...i will name you Mistku uzamaki ." "And i will name you ...umm... Akio julie uzamaki?" "Thats perfect." Naruto said.

After about an hour or so they let the babies out of the hospital. They brought the babies to Naruto's house where all their friends were gathered.

"Aww they are so cute!!!" Mizu said. "yea!what are their names?" Akio and mistku asked. "mistku and akio julie." "cool!" Julie and akio screamed.

Naruto was holding mistku Jr. and rocking him back and forth. Then all of a sudden he threw up on naruto's ramen. "NOOOOOO!!!!" Naruto cried. "This is going to be a long long lifetime."

* * *

Well The babies are born!!!!!! I want you readers and reviewers to spread the word about my fanfic !...well anyway...keep the pms up and some more reviews...mistkimoto. 


	9. Author's note 2

The joinin exams2: author's note 2

* * *

We have made some real progress haven't we? Well i will have at least 5 more chapters up in about a week or so...so keep on reading!

I want you guys to give me some ideas for the future plot. And Tomboy14 i hope your happy that i paired you up with kiba. I had to chose you beacuse i had a dream last night of your Oc and kiba riding armukaru(kiba's dog...i forgot the name)

You guys should visit my website...i will PM you about it...

mistkimoto...


	10. Author's note 3 :small problem

The jounin exams 2 :specail alert...

* * *

Ok everyone i have a small problem...I forgot my account password and will be able to log on only for about 1 or 2 more days...so i will have to make a new pen name called mistkimoto or mistkimoto2 so...i will keep writing for as long as i can but i may have to rewrite The junin exams 2...so keep on pming me... 


	11. Author's note 4 : never mind

The joinin exams 2: Never mind...

* * *

Never mind about not logging online anymore...im good now... 


	12. Back to buisness

The joinin exams 2:chapter 12

disclaimer: I dont own naruto...

* * *

Naruto and hinata were given a big white house right next to the hokage building. Naruto moved all of his furniture and stuff into the house. It was a 5 bedroom house , one for naruto and hinata one for the baby boy, one for the baby girl ;two geustrooms. 

Naruto was awakened by the babies constant screaming. "hinata i think it your turn..." Naruto looked at her she was turned the other way. "god..." Naruto moaned. He got up from the bed and walked slowly to the little mistku's room. The window was broken and the crib was flipped over.

Naruto was even fully awake...but he transfered chakra to his ears, he heard a baby screaming in the distance. "Hinata wake up someone took The babies!!!!!" Hinata rushed into the room. She started to cry. "it's ok i will find them." Naruto promised hinata.

Naruto got his mission clothes on and started to look for the kidnapper. Soon enough he lost track of the kidnapper. Naruto went back to his house. Hinata was there waiting. When she saw him with out the babies she started crying. Naruto went over to her and hugged her.

-----------

Meanwhile...In a sertan village...

"I have the uzamaki children my lord.." The kidnapper said while pulling off his mask. It was orchimaru. He was sreving under The lighting Hokage.

He laid down the twins. "Do you think he will come?" Orchimaru asked. "Yes all of them will come." ...

-----------

Naruto had told the hokage that his children were taken away by a masked ninja.

"Naruto this is a time of war...you are one of the many ninja under my command , you will go to get your children , and you will bring all of our ninjas with you." The hokage said looking at a map of the world.

"Ok let's go!!!" Naruto said. "Naruto we will move out in 5 hours." The hokage stated. "ok..." Naruto said...

Naruto gathered Mizu , mistku , akio , kiba , and julie. "Ok guys i was wonder umm...could you guys be like our kids 2nd parnets?" Naruto and hinata asked. "Like godparnets?" Akio asked. "Yea..." Naruto said. "Ok" All of them agreeded.

" Ok its settled Mistku and akio will be the godparnets of both kids..." Naruto said.

Then all of a sudden The hokage bell rage three times , meaning its time to get ready to go.

After about an hour of preparing all of the remaining forces against the Lighting village were together. There were nins from The sound , The rain , The grass , The stone , The sand and the Leaf.

The all moved out towards The lighting village.

**Meanwhile...At the Lighting Hokage's tower...**

"You all have been betrayed by those villages!!" The Lighting hokage shouted to his nins on the ground from the top of the tower.

"everytime you tried a new life somewhere else those people rejected you!!!" The hokage yelled. "Yea!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The nins screamed.

"Now go! kill them all leave none alive!!!" The hokage ordered. All of the roads were closed off except one. So all of the nins poured Through the small street.

They moved fast beacasue they wanted revenge.

**2 hours later...**

Both armies were nearly 500 yards apart. They were on a open grass field. Both armies could see each other. " This is it..." Naruto said. "Hinata no matter what happens i love you with all my heart..." Naruto said passionatly. " Me too..." Hinata said softly.

The armies started to charge. They moved closer and closer. Everyone's heartbeat could be heard for miles. Naruto , mistku , and sasuke activated their Orb attacks. Both armies were nearly a foot apart. "**Rasengan!!!!" "Mistka martai!!!!!" "Chidori!!!!" **

There was a sonicboom that knocked everyone over. After the sonicboom Both sides got up and started fighting. Kunais were going everywhere.

Mistku drawed out his samurai sword . He got into combat with many ninja. He preformed a couple hand signs with his empty hand. His sword started to have blue flames on it. He used it to brake the enemey ninja's weapons.

Hinata was using her blood trait on tons of ninja. She hit them where they would die on contact.

Kiba was riding armarku . "Sick 'em boy!" Kiba yelled. His dog grabbed a ninja by the ankle and tossed him arcross the field.

Lee was kicking the ninjas in the head with his roundhouse kick. Mizu Was cutting through ninja with the kunais in between her fingers. Akio already had activated her water whip justsu and shield.

Naruto and mistku were in the middle of a group of nins. "Hey mistku ...clone time?" "sure..." Both of them created hundreds of clones. "**FOR THE RAMEN!!!!!!!"** all of the clones yelled.

Finally after 3 hours of battle...The leaf won. Now their mission was to get to the lighting village.

They all rested for a while and then they moved out. They walked for many miles. Then finally they reached the gate of The lighting village. It was at least three times bigger then The leaf's and much taller.

They opened the gates and saw...

* * *

Haha ...lol...welll i was snowed in for a couple of days but im good now...Please pm and review!!!!!! mistkimoto 


	13. The Arena

The Jounin exams 2

Disclaimer: I dont own naruto...

* * *

They opened the gates and saw ... 

What used to be a city full of life and opptunies. Mizu walked through the "city" every house or building she saw was either burned to the ground or was still burning. She went inside a small house. She looked on the floor. There was a small doll on the cold stone floor.

She picked it up and examied it. It looked as it was sad. Then all of a sudden someone from out in the street yelled. "Mizu ! get out here!"

She ran outside to see all of the ninja staring at The Lighting Hokage's tower. They all saw the rest of the hokages even the leaf's was there on their knees. "I will not kill your leaders unless you beat all three of my challegdes...it will be like a compition , last person left has to fight me." The lighting hokage stated.

"All males go this way and all females go this way..." The hokage's assitant commanded. The guys said their goodbyes and went to their location. Same thing for the girls.

**With the guys...**

"Ok the first challegde is to...pick one of you to fight me..." The lighting hokage's old assitant said. "Ok ...I will fight you ...but it could become troublesome..." Shikamaru stated.

Shikamaru bowed to his enemey. Shikamaru pulled off the black Ops robe he was wearing. He was wearing a regular ANBU suit but it was made completely of metal and had black streaks all over it...and on the back of it all was the same symbol he had on his regular shirt.

Shikamaru curved slightly and pulled out a double-bladed sword. Shikamaru started to wave the weapon like it was a stick. He jumped and disapeared , he appeared right behind The old man. Shikamaru easily defeated the old man.

They all walked into the next room.

"ok i have made a choice...you have three options Naruto uzamaki..." The hokage's son said. "What are they?" Naruto asked. "One you surrender yourslef to me...two...you get punched in the gut 30,000 times by me ...and ...three...you face one enemey to the death..." The hokage's son anwsered.

"I will pick the thrid choice.." Naruto said. "ok ...the rest of you will be chakra chained to your seats to watch..." "Naruto you must go to the arena..." The hokage's son commanded.

Naruto was waslking through the big hallways. It was like The Roman coloseum... When he finally got to the middle of the areana he looked at the stands . All of the Leaf nins and the others were chained to the seats.

The gate on the other side of the areana opened slowly.

When Naruto saw who he was to face his heart stopped. It was...Mistku..

"Mistku !we dont have to fight!!" Naruto pleaded. But Mistku was under the lighting hokage's control.

"Let the match begin!" The hokage yelled.

Naruto fell down on his knees. Tear drops hit the soft sand. He was in deep thought.

_Flashback-----_

_"Stay away from him !!!" "Yea he is the demon kid" _

_Naruto was crying on the swing set. _

_End flashback----_

"No...it can't be..." Naruto said to himslef. "**NOOOOOOOOO IT CAN'T BE TRUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **

Naruto's inner demon came out fully. Naruto was smashing everything in site. He went up to mistku and punched him in the gut. Sending him to the ground.

Naruto was looking at the hole in the ground closely. Mistku's hand pulled him in. Mistku jumped out. He preformed some hand signs. "**Fireball justsu!!!!!!!"** The entire hole was pouring with flames.

Just when Mistku started to walk away naruto jumped out of the hole with no sratches. Naruto went on all four.

**With sasuke and the others...**

"Wow ...i have never seen so much carnage..." Sakura said. "I have..." sasuke said.. "It was like this between me and Naruto in the Valley of end lake..." Sasuke said.

**Back in the fight...**

Naruto and misku were at both ends of the arena. "Rasegan..." " Mistkai..." They started to charge. They bothed jumped into the air.

They were nearly a inch apart.But Mistku turned around and they both used their orbs on the lighting hokage. "Aww!!!!!!" The hokage screamed.

He was dead. But his son and right hand man were gone and the whole building was collapsing. The whole army got away safely. But the hokages were all killed in the building's fall.

* * *

Ok welll i plan on having this stroy be around 3 or 4 chapters longer. ... After writing this i will make a new one that is about how konha came to be and The stroy of naruto's birth parnets...oh and you nice reviewers i couldn't do it with out you...so thanks...mistkimoto 


	14. Hokage?

The jounin exams 2 :chapter 14

disclaimer: i dont own naruto...

* * *

The journey home was one of the hardest things ever for the leaf ninja. Their homeland was the farest from the arena. The leaf nins watched as every single other ninja from the other countries went home. 

After a week or so they finally arrived at the gate of konhona. At the gate their was the ramen girl holding the two twins for naruto and hinata. She had rocked they to sleep.

When Naruto hinata finally got home hinata just went to bed , she brought the twins up with her.

"Naruto-kun are you coming?" "No hinata i'm gonna take a walk around the village." Naruto replied. "Ok , hun just come back soon." Hinata said But Naruto was already out the door.

He was in deep thought , everytime he was like this he would go for a run . He jogged past the ramen shop...then the academey ...and finally he stopped at the Black stone monument. It started to rain. He had figured out that all of his life dreams had come true but one. The postition of hokage...

He walked through the streets of the village. He saw little children running home beacause of the rain. When he finally got home he walked upstairs where he saw hinata sleeping.

He always wondered if she wasn't a human but an angel. "She always looks so beutiful in her sleep." Naruto said to himslef. He got in the bed put his hands behind his head and started to stare at the ceiling like shikamaru with the whole clouds thing.

**Meanwhile with a sertan ninja...**

Mistku was wondering that since all of the hokages are gone who will replace them. He always wanted to be a hokage ever since that one day.

_Flashback..._

_"Hey mistku what do you want to be when you grow up?" _

_"I want to be a ninja...the best in the world!" _

_"Thats impossible there will always be some who can beat you.." _

_"fine then will be hokage!" _

_End flashback..._

Mistku had recived a letter from his father before he was captured. He opened the letter.

It read:

_Dear Mistku, The hidden mist village is not safe anymore ...there are thug ninjas every corner and i dont know what to do...All i have to say is that you have a uncle and cousin. The uncle was The 4th hokage of the leaf village...and your cousin is (scribbeled out) he has blonde hair. _

Mistku put the letter down he walked to naruto's house and knocked sevral times.Naruto walked to the door like some zombie. "Yea mistku?" " we have to setup a hokage exams thing!" Mistku said while shaking naruto by the shoulders.

"Ok in an hour or so..." "ok naruto i will call a meeting of the leaf ninja in 2 hours." "Ok.." Naruto groaned.

**2 hours later...**

All of the leaf ninja were in the assembaly room , they were all sitting patintely in their seats. Naruto and mistku walked onto the stage. "ok everyone now that you are here we can begin..." Mistku said.

"It's not news to you guys that all of the hokages were killed in the Arena battle; so we will be holding world-wide hokage exams." Naruto said. "Only jounin , elite jounin , Chunnin sqaud leaders , and ANBU can enter.

"now we are currnetly sending message to the other countries to meet here for the exams...; all who wish to enter please sign up at our sign up tables. " Mistku said.

Only Kiba , Naruto , mistku , mizu , akio , julie and sasuke signed up.

* * *

Ok well i am gonna proboly make 2 more chapters right now...All heil The hokage exams!!!! Well anyway...i have the entire rest of stroy ...i just need to put it into words...and for fun when you review tell me the match ups...and also ... give me some ideas...I want you guys to be the chosers of what you read and review on...oh and my e-mail is ...msitkimoto 


	15. Tag team battle

The jounin exams 2

disclaimer:I dont own naruto...

* * *

Naruto and the rest of our favorite ninja were all ready for their trip to the Hidden stone village for the exams. Everyone thought it would be better then the hidden leaf village , beacause they already used the leaf village for the jounin exams.They were supposed to be at the gate by 8:00 am sharp to start their trip to the stone country. 

The night before Hinata got a good 9 hours of sleep while naruto barley got 9 minutes. The twins had kept him up all night. When hinata woke up she walked downstairs to see Naruto holding the twins in his arms and they all were asleep. "Aww.." Hinata said.

Hinata walked into the kitchen to see cookie dough everywhere and baby applesacue footsteps going towards where the three are now. She also noticed the storybook "The pied piper" On naruto's lap,also naruto had applesacuse hand prints all over his face.

After everything was cleaned up hinata made big white fluffy walfuls. She made 5 of them for naruto and one for her. She poured green bean baby food for the twins.

Soon enough they were all awake. Naruto and hinata sat across from each other while the twins sat across from each other."When do you think that The twins will learn their first justsu?" "Soon...i hope" Naruto replied. "So Naruto ...you signed up for a tornament to figure out who will become hokage?" Hinata said while puoring herslef somemore coffee.

"Yea each country will submint a couple of ninja and those ninja fight each other and the those who win become the hokages of their villages..but its kind of different they won't stop the match unless you are knocked out , uncoussous or ...dead..". Naruto said while drinking his coffee.

"Naruto i don't want you to get hurt..." Hinata said with a worried tone. "Hinata you know me i wont get hurt..."Naruto said. Then he glanced at the clock it was 7:57 am. "Oh crud we're gonna be late!" Naruto shouted.

Him and hinata got their mission clothes on and packaged their backsacks.They dropped the babie's off at ino and shikamaru's new house. "Ok ino just feed them and take care of them untill we get back." Hinata explained to ino.

Then Naruto finally arrived at the gate. It was 7:59 am. "We made it..." Naruto and hinata said in unsion.All that could make it was those who signed up and hinata and sakura. Neji had also signed up. Tenten came along to watcha dnroot on the others.

Then finally they were off. There was a small pathway leading towards the hidden stone village.After about 30 miles the pathway became rocky."we are getting close..." Naruto said.

Then after a couple of yards a Huge stone gate come into view. When they reached it Mizu knocked on it and it echoed through out the entire area.It read on the gate: _The Stone Gate of The hidden Stone village. _

The gate broke and and fell as sand. They walked in and then julie turned around to see two ninja preforme hand signs , and then the gate went back to it;s orginal form...stone.

Then got to the assembaly room where there were at least 5 ninja from the other countries. But there was 6 other countries..."Ok the first battle will be a tag team battle, Naruto uzamakai ,Mizu kumori vs. The twin stone ninja.

**In the battle arena..**

"Let the match begin!" Naruto and mizu started to run towards the two stone nins. Naruto used his mass shadow clone justsu on Mizu. All of the Mizu clones took out 6 ninja stars and threw them at the stone nins. But when the stars hit them they were logs.

"Dang it..." Mizu said to herslef. Then at that exact moment one of the stone nins popped up behind her. She saw this coming and crouched down and kicked the nin in the jaw. The stone ninja went flying. (wow that was such a solid move! Lol...horrible pun...)

But the other Stone ninja had disapeared. All of a sudden the two nins had wrapped naruto with a ninja star chain. The pain was excrutating. Then they both pulled as hard as they possibly could.

Mizu watched as naruto was literly torn apart. But she looked on the ceiling and saw naruto. He put his figure in front of his lips to sign to her to play along. The two stone nins slowly started to walk towards Mizu."Wanna go out with me babycakes?" The stone nin asked. "**NOOO Never!!!!!"**

"Hey bozos! Get a taste of your own medicen!" Naruto shotued from the ceiling . Soon there were hundreds of thousands of naruto clones raining down onto the stone ninja. " Mist of the uzamkai!!!" Naruto shouted as the stone nins were crushed by the clones.

Only the ninja who asked Mizu out face was seeable. Mizu crouched down and slaped the now deceased ninja on the face. Even though he was dead there was still a big red hand mark on his right cheek.

"That's the end of the first match!"

* * *

Ok...thats the first match plz..tell me if you like the tag team thing and be truthful...Everyone PLEASE PM ME!!!!!!!!!! i am kind of getting lonely so...please try to...my e-mail agian is ...i have to add you reiviewers to my friend's list on time...oh and good news i am only like 16 and since i want to become a writer i wrote a stroy and i gave it to a couple of people i know now a college prof. wants to be my mentor! So im really scyied about that...yea umm...was there anything else i want to tell yoiu guys...scratches head hmmmmm...jepordary theme starts playing Ok ! i got nothing... mistkimoto... 


End file.
